


We understand the lights above the Arby's.

by sk_lou



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lou/pseuds/sk_lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Welcome to Night Vale fanmix</p>
            </blockquote>





	We understand the lights above the Arby's.

Pleasant Valley Sunday ~The Monkees // They Move on Tracks Of Never-Ending Light ~This Will Destroy You //

The Bells Are Ringing ~They Might Be Giants // Satellite ~TV On The Radio // Outside Of Space And Time ~ David Byrne & St Vincent //

Mexican Radio ~Wall of Voodoo // My Evil Twin ~They Might Be Giants // Supra Genius ~Soul Coughing //

The Design ~Baltic Fleet // You Do It Well ~Saint Motel // The Forest Awakes ~David Byrne & St Vincent // 

Offer Up ~The Features // Year One, One UFO ~M83

  
[Listen Here](http://8tracks.com/sk_lou/we-understand-the-lights-above-the-arby-s)         [Download Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/37yh02jeeb577qd/WTNV.zip)  



End file.
